


Milagros superfluos: Un aroma particular

by lady_chibineko



Series: Milagros superfluos [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale tiene prioridades distintas a las de los otros ángeles, Crowley entiende a Aziraphale, M/M, Milagros superfluos, Olor a libro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Aziraphale recibió alguna vez una reprimenda por ejecutar demasiados milagros superfluos. Demos una mirada a algunos de ellos. En esta ocasión, como se creó el olor a libro. Dedicado a Analya Fernanda E. S. y los miembros del grupo de facebook "Good Omens FANS LAT"





	Milagros superfluos: Un aroma particular

**Título: Milagros superfluos: Un aroma particular**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Analya Fernanda E. S. que sugirió que Aziraphale le puso el olor de libro a los libros, y todos los miembros del grupo de Facebook _"Good Omens FANS LAT"_ que son un grupo genial donde me siento muy a gusto.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Año de 1497  
En la zona rural de York, Inglaterra.**

Hacía ya algunos años que los primeros libros impresos habían entrado en circulación, y aunque no eran muy comunes ni fáciles de conseguir, se estaban haciendo un lugar en el mundo del hombre, tomando gran parte del lugar ocupado por los papiros siglos atrás, y más recientemente por pergaminos, todo gracias a que contaban con mayor capacidad de contener gran cantidad de texto impreso de manera bastante rápida en comparación con los textos transcritos a mano, el texto era siempre el mismo en todos los ejemplares y eran más legibles.

En otras palabras, uno de los mejores regalos de Aziraphale para la humanidad. 

Se alegraba tanto de haber estado junto a Johannes Gutenberg de manera discreta durante tantos años, y 'sugerirle' el usar el negocio familiar para la impresión de aquella biblia hacía ya poco más de cuatro décadas atrás.

Por supuesto guardaba con celo su propia primera edición, y la consideraba una recompensa más que adecuada... aunque la verdad un ángel no debería de esperar recompensas, pero bueno.

Sin embargo, había algo que a Aziraphale le molestaba un poco, y es el hecho de que a pesar del interés intelectual que los estudiosos mostraban por los libros, había un algo que faltaba.

No había interés del pueblo en general por la lectura.

No había calidez.

No se mostraban sonrisas al abrir los textos.

No había 'amor' hacia los libros.

Aziraphale sentía aquello como una afrenta.

¿Pero cómo solucionarlo?

Decidió salir del monasterio donde fungía como monje desde hacía un par de meses, y donde estaba a cargo de la biblioteca del lugar; y se dirigió junto a dos novicios al mercado para realizar la compra del día.

Fue al pasar por el puesto de venta de pan que se le iluminó el cerebro, cuando observó a un joven inhalar con gusto el aroma del pan que seguramente acababa de salir del horno de piedra y arcilla que podía observarse en dicho puesto.

Aroma por el cual podían también agradecerle a Aziraphale dicho sea de paso (no que el ángel estuviese buscando reconocimiento, eso nunca).

Esa mañana Aziraphale apuró como nunca a los novicios en la realización de las compras pertinentes para poder volver al monasterio.

Tras unos cuantos intentos (y chasquidos de dedos) ante las diferentes visitas de otros monjes a la biblioteca, fue por fin cuando 5 días después el hermano Ephraim, uno de los monjes más estrictos del lugar, fue a sacar una de las biblias; que el gesto en su rostro denotó sorpresa al inicio, y luego la aparición de una pequeña sonrisa junto a la aspiración profunda del hombre por la nariz pegada a las hojas del texto, lo que proclamó el éxito del ángel.

El aroma de los libros había nacido, y sería uno de los motivos por lo que gran cantidad de humanos se volviesen adictos a ellos, porque era un aroma que representaría comodidad, tranquilidad y el no estar solo, aun cuando no hubiese nadie alrededor.

Los libros serían esos compañeros fieles que estarían al lado de las personas en las buenas y en las malas, ese lugar al cual ir cuando se sintiesen solos o perdidos, ese par de brazos que los recibirían sin importar la hora o el lugar.

Y antes de las primeras letras, sería aquel aroma particular de las hojas el que extendería la alfombra de bienvenida.

La sonrisa de Aziraphale no podía ser más luminosa, ni aunque la luz celestial lo estuviese iluminando de frente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**En el presente - Un par de semanas después del Armagedón que no se dio.  
A.Z Fell & Co.- Soho, Inglaterra**

Crowley observó desde su puesto tras el mostrados de la tienda de libros, como una jovencita que acababa de llegar, y que obviamente no iba a poder comprar nada (estudiante), sacaba un libro de uno de los estantes a la derecha y hundía la nariz en las hojas recién abiertas, mientras aspiraba el aroma de aquel con una sonrisa en los labios; todo aquello antes de dirigirse a una de las sillas que el ángel tenía dispuestas por aquí y por allá en lugares un poco escondidos de la tienda, tras lo cual la jovencita se dispuso a continuar la lectura de dicho libro en donde se había quedado el día anterior.

Todo ello a vista y paciencia del propietario, quien lejos de enojarse más bien tuvo el detalle de llevar té y galletas a la mesita dispuesta frente a la joven, dejando aquello allí antes de volver a ordenar los libros en los que había tenido puesta su atención al momento de la llegada de la visitante.

Crowley observó a la embelesada muchacha perderse entre las palabras de aquél libro, como si ingresase a otro mundo; para luego dirigir la mirada al ángel y observar aquella sonrisita de satisfacción que siempre aparecía ante escenas como aquella; y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

Si su ángel era feliz ante la reacción de los humanos por el aroma de los libros viejos y nuevos ¿Quién era Crowley para decir algo al respecto?

Y tenía que admitir, después de todo, que era un aroma agradable... Y absolutamente propio de su querido ángel.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Nunca pensé escribir textos tan pequeños, pero allí estamos. Y la verdad me gustó como me ha quedado, así que no me pienso quejar. Amo demasiado el corazón de azúcar de Aziraphale e incluso algo de pocas líneas me hace feliz si escribo sobre hacer feliz al ángel.

Ya luego veremos que más sale. Por lo pronto, gracias a todos por leer.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

** _Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
